villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Discord is a major antagonist in the children's series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''A demonic entity with a penchant for chaos, he is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Beginnings The origins of Discord are objectively as bizarre and strange as he is. In the early days of Olympus's pantheon, there were very few Gods Hades could call friend. One of these was Loki, the God of Mischief, and a fellow black sheep among the Gods that, like Hades, wasn't terribly well liked. Over this, Hades and Loki shared a bond. Word eventually reached Hades of a few rogue Oberati planning a universal takeover. Hades quickly approached Loki with this news, as the two conspired to flush out the upstarts and, by doing so, become adored by the Gods and finally gain the respect they deserve. Hades and Loki found the hideout of the three Oberati plotters; King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon. The three had a secret plan tyo build an army of unstoppable chnagelings, which were created by magic. The army was near completion, so Hades and Loki had to act quick. Hades formulated a plan that involved Loki shapeshifting into a horse, such as the three Oberati, and distract them while Hades dealt with the Changelings. Everything went as planned, Loki presented himself as the fellow unicorn, Howling Snow. Unfortunately Nightmare Moon took quite a shine to Howling Snow... With Loki inside, Hades intercepted and began work on attacking the Changelings. They were still early in their birth cycle, being hardly sentient beings at full growth, Hades did away with them at ease. Inside, Howling Snow tried his hardest to insist he was, in no way, interested in Nightmare Moon. Sadly, Nightmare refused to take no for an answer. She cast a spell on Howling that bound him to her in marriage, whether he likes it or not, much to Loki's horror. When they noticed the Changelings were destroyed, Sombra, Chrysalis, Nightmare, and her new mate, frustratedly made for home to formulate a new plan. There was ultimately nothing Hades could do to free Loki. In their years as husband and wife, Nightmare Moon and Loki eventually had a child. However, Nightmare Moon was astonished to find it was most certainly not a fellow horse. What birthed was an Oberati Demi-God; Discord. Discord inherited his mother's skill with magic and his father's liking for mischief and Discord. Much of Discord's childhood was flooded with argung between Loki and Nightmare Moon, who were growing increasingly unhappy with their lives togther (not as if Loki were happy in the first place). Such arguing became very familiar to the young Discord. Diacord soon realized thaty he was vastly more powerful than Nightmare Moon. This was mainly because of his godly genes inherited from Loki. Discord ultimately decided to usurp his mother. The two fought, the battle ending with Discord sealing Nightmare away on the moon. With Nightmare Moon imprisoned, the spell was broken, allowing Loki to escape. (And yes, Hades owed Loki a major solid when he returned home.) This now left Sombra and Chrysalis forced to serve under Discord as they did his mother. However, this havoc didn't go unnoticed by Oberon, king of the fairies and shifters. Sombra and Chrysalis fled as Oberon punished Discord for his (and his absent mother's) plotting by turning him to stone, and dumping him into the ocean. The statue was found by John Silver, who often dabbled in magic legends, and saw this as an opportunity to get his revenge on Maleficent. He read that if two people argued around the dormant Discord, as his parents did, it would awaken him, and it was quite lucky that two of Maleficent's subordinates that got along least, Pete and Ursula, were keeping watch... Maligning Maleficent John Silver delivers Discord to the Forbidden Mountain, while the demon is trapped in stone, since Maleficent fails to pay him for Jafar's lamp. Discord soon breaks out of his encasing. Pete, his minions, and Maleficent's minions are frightened yet attack; Ursula, unafraid of Discord, also joins the fray. Discord uses his powers to loosen Pete's belt to make his pants fall down. He also zaps Ursula and Maleficen'ts guards with electricity. Discord smiles and teleports away. Joining Eris Eris finds Discord and proposes that he join forces with her faction. Discord accepts, stating that "Chaos is a wonderful thing," while Aku laughs evilly. Discord later introduces Eris to Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, two other villains from Equestria; the devious demon plans to defeat all of the rest of Echidna's kin with them. He then proceeds to watch the two villains easily defeat Echidna's children. Gaston then defeats Chrysalis and destroys Sombra. Discord teleports away after watching the two being defeated. The Battle of the Underworld Discord attacks with the rest of Eris's alliance in the all-out battle for the Underworld. During the fight, Discord creates an explosive glass of chocolate milk, one that is surprisingly able to defeat Pain and Panic. However, Chaos arrives and turns Discord back into a statue. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Man to Beast Discord appears in the lair of Doctor Robotnik due to a reality warp created by Infermon. While there, Discord decides to cause general havoc, transforming Robotnik into a snail, monkey, and pig, progressively. Discord soon finds himself threatened by a robot of El Supremo; unfazed, he creates a massive Big Ben behind the robot, lifting it sky high. Bored, Discord teleports away. The Triumvirate of Terror Discord joins Nox's faction, along with Him and Nergal, and readies for his next move. The Triumvirate attacks Myotismon, leader of the animated Legion of Darkness. Discord interrupts a small skirmish between Myotismon and Nergal, distracting the Digimon long enough for Nergal to shock him with an electrified tentacle. Discord then takes advantage of Myotismon's temporary blindness after an attack from Nergal; he fires a few blasts of energy at his foe. Unfortunately, Myotismon blocks all the attacks. Him arrives to vary up the mix; both he and Discord blast Myotismon at the same time, launching him through a building. Miraculously, Myotismon survives; not wanting to waste the energy, Discord teleports away. So Good to Be Bad The Triumvirate then heads after Red, a deadly hellcat. Before Red gets a chance to attack the group, Discord hypnotizes him into being loyal to them. Discord then unleashes Red's feral side, while Him teleports all four combatants to a city. There, Discord encourages Red to cause as much general mayhem as possible. Amidst the chaos, Discord summons legion after legion of undead cats. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Discord appears in the introduction for the first round, where he is summoned by Bat-Mite to create a new world where the greatest villains of the DC and non-Disney universes battle for supremacy for Bat-Mite's amusement after the imp's favorite Batman TV show is canceled. Seeing an opportunity to create chaos, Discord agrees. Cartoon Villains War My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Heroes Vs. Villains Discord was released by Nightmare Moon's spell, and started to fight Aku and Merlock. Merlock used his Griffon form to kill him, but discord took his magic away. Merlock was never to be seen again. Aku wanted to destroy Discord, but Discord told him to go ahead and to take his best shot. Aku used his fire breathing to destroy him, yet Discord somehow still survived. Discord sucked Aku into a black hole where Aku became stuck in an unknown dimension for Eternity. Other Information * Discord is With Team MLP: FIM Heroes in the war My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Heroes Vs. Villains. * Discord's first appearance during Disney Vs. Non-Disney Villains was in Part 2, Round 8. Gallery Discord S02E02.png Discord S03E10.png Discord ID S4E26.png Discord ID S4E11.png 830px-Discord5.png My little pony friendship is magic 2x02 the return of harmony part 2 02 discord eating popcorn-1024x576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Aku Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Aku Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Nox Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Triumvirate of Terror Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Demons Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Villains with power wire Category:Neutral Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Villains war Category:Babidi Alliance in Villains war Category:Aku Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Aku Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Vs Pete Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Vs Hades Category:Vs Maleficent Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version) Category:Mickey's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains War(Adrian Version) Category:Vs Jafar